


Spring,a time for mating

by wanyanpanxvan



Category: The Octonauts (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, my first porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanyanpanxvan/pseuds/wanyanpanxvan
Summary: 春天到了，剩下的不用我说了吧#PS.私设有，欧欧西属于我，角色属于原作。





	Spring,a time for mating

**Author's Note:**

> 上了贴吧和老福特，冷到哇的一声哭出来，毅然决然割腿肉。文笔渣，求轻喷ლ(╹ε╹ლ)　

CP巴唧，算是pwp吧  
处女车，献给海纵了

 

Kwazii最近很快活，他最喜欢的季节，春天，已经款款而来了。温和的日光晒得人暖烘烘的———幸亏这段时间没有深海的任务，猫咪才得以享受日光浴。问题也随之而来——睡不醒，这让海盗羞于启齿的三个字。但总而言之，利大于弊就，是咔嚓船长一样伟大的海盗也需要放假嘛。于是猫咪更加心安理得地每天赖床，如果不是近来没什么紧急的情况，他可得被Barnacles狠狠教训一顿。

Kwazii最近不在状态,作为小纵队的队长,Barnacles十分为他担忧。算上今天早上,Kwazii已经第六次在餐桌上打瞌睡，第三次在虎鲨舰上伸懒腰，碰着弹射键酿成惨案了。第二次被弹出去的时候，还没来得及打开头盔，Barnacles想起猫咪呛水的狼狈模样，轻声笑起来。  
Barnacles踱步到舷窗边,看着各色叫不出名字的小鱼争抢着一株嫩绿的水草。午后的日光在水中沉浮，留下道道波痕。如此生机勃勃的情景，真让人想弹一曲手风琴，歌颂美好的春天。咦，春天。对了，那么好的天气不出去走走着实可惜。这两天章鱼警报都积了灰，说不定Kwazii是无聊到犯困呢, 或许改天可以一起去岸上透透气。

于是第2天早上，Barnacles召集了全体队员。  
“最近海底倒是挺安宁的，大家——诶 Kwazii呢？”Barnacles在队员中寻找那个熟悉的身影  
“他刚才就没来。”Tweak耸肩。  
“兴许是又睡过头了？”Dashi补充道。  
小纵队中唯二的女成员开始窃窃私语。  
“猫嘛，一到春天就呼噜噜的，你说他会不会……”  
“会不会什么？”  
“哎呀，你懂的。”  
“哦～没关系，有队长呢。”  
“哈哈哈哈—”  
“咳咳。”Barnacles眉头微皱  
机械师和摄影师立刻安静下来。  
满意地点点头，Barnacles继续说下去。  
“总之就是趁着初春小纵队集体放一天假，要出海的话，shellington以外的人可以任意选用舰艇。Tweak,你能负责记录吗？”  
“No problem,capt!”  
“好!全体成员,自由活动。”  
Peso兴奋地端起小医药箱就跑，Shellington呢，不服气的嘟囔着什么紧跟上去。Dashi和Tweak却凑上前来。  
“Capt,那Kwazii呢？”  
“我会通知他的。” 北极熊冲他们摆摆手。

 

此时，Kwazii房间。  
Kwazii并非Dashi所说的睡过头了。事实上，比睡过头糟得多。  
今天他本想像往常那样享受日光浴，却发现身体有了奇怪的变化。  
开始只是一股暖流，从脊柱流向尾椎骨，让猫咪有些昏昏欲睡。但不久他感觉自己的体温越来越高，灼热从胸口窜到腹部再到大腿内侧，甚至下身也有异样的感觉，像是...想被抚慰。  
这想法可一点都不海盗，所以Kwazii努力忽视着这种不同寻常的感觉。他安慰自己说，只是身体不适应气温转暖，很快就会恢复正常。  
但接下来Kwazii就不能再抱乐观的想法了。不仅灼热没有褪去，小腹还开始有麻酥酥的感觉，说不出是舒服还是不舒服。他觉得口渴，喝水却不管用了。更有一种奇妙的欲望开始侵蚀他，他知道自己将面临什么了： 万恶的发情期  
猫咪咬住嘴唇，以免露出什么羞耻的声音。开始冲向下体的血液，却让他开始难以思考。  
当Barnacles进来时,看到的是狼狈的小猫。睡衣的纽扣被解开几个，隐约能看见胸口，眼罩早就歪到一边，长得过分的睫毛上有泪光闪烁。他看着他的中尉在床上不安分地扭动着尾巴左摇右摆，绯色染红他的脸颊。  
作为一个有常识的熊，Barnacles很快意识到了一切问题的根源。  
“Kwazii,你再坚持一下，我去找Peso。”  
“不，Bar-rnacles,不告诉他们。Kwazii没-没事。”  
这也会叫没事，Barnacles叹气  
“不行。”Barnacles坚定道，“那我带你去。”  
Kwazii感觉凉凉的东西拂过他的脸，是Banarcles小心翼翼托起他。  
“我带你去找Peso。”  
“不，Kwazii不要Peso。”猫咪把头埋进北极熊的胸口， 深深吸一口气，真凉快。  
Kwazii开始在北极熊软软的毛里蹭来蹭去，这让Barnacles整个人一僵。  
猫咪又迷迷糊糊地往里拱了拱 “Kwazii要Barnacles。”他吻了他。  
这不是一个严格意义上的吻，神志不清的小猫像离了水水的鱼那样吮吸着北极熊的嘴唇，不时用尖尖的犬牙轻轻啃噬着。但这对于Barnacles来说已经足够。他叹了一口气，在心里道声抱歉。  
他迎上去，加深这个吻。轻易撬开小猫的嘴，品尝甜美的津液。一边挑逗着猫咪的小舌，一边用手托住对方的后脑勺，Barnacles开始解开小猫的纽扣。但他总对不准那条好像根本不存在的缝，最后还是Kwazii三下五除二脱掉了睡衣。  
两人唇舌相交，都想占据上风，又都为对方沉沦。心领神会的默契，让这一切都显得如此自然而美妙。  
终于分开时，Kwazii只剩下了断断续续的呻吟，抬个手都费力气。Barnacles也占据了绝对的主导权，眯缝着眼睛思考着怎么处决身下的猎物。  
北极熊俯身舔舐猫咪，让猫咪彻底软在床上。他将早已红肿的乳头还在嘴里，卖力的舔弄着，发出“啧啧”水声。  
“不要，嗯呢，啊。”  
Kwazii费力地喘息着，每一点肌肤接触都让猫咪为之疯狂。  
“Barnacles..给我...给我...”  
“Kwazii,你相信我吗。”  
“yeaaaah,al-along with you.”  
猫咪的性器早已急不可耐，气势汹汹地顶起内裤，布料上沁出一些水迹。  
北极熊褪去了猫咪的最后一道防线，试探性的含住了顶端。过于敏感的猫咪开始颤抖，紧紧扯着床单，尝试不叫出声。北极熊用嘴唇慢慢包住整根性器，粗糙的舌头在阴茎上打转，吮吸着腥甜的分泌物。当他想慢慢退出去时，猫咪突然却挺起腰，直到顶端抵住北极熊的喉咙。阵阵呜咽呻吟在房间里盘旋，晕乎乎的快感让猫咪的大脑像蒙上一层雾，只有一个单词是清晰的。他唤着北极熊的名字，不断重复着。  
北极熊像之前那样含入、退出，舌尖从龟头舔弄到根部，直到猫咪完全释放出来，整个人瘫软下去。  
银白色的液体挂在北极熊银白色的毛上，Barnacles的目光越发非♀常，他沾了一些精液在指尖，涂抹在猫咪的后穴。  
随着第一根手指的插入，猫咪闷哼一声。旧火未平，新火又起。  
北极熊加入了第二根手指，惊叹于小穴的青涩紧致。后部的异物感，让猫咪不安分地扭动着，小穴收缩扩张，淫荡的液体逐渐润滑了肠道。  
Barnacles缓缓退出手指，发出“波”的一声。勉强抑制住亲吻小穴的邪恶想法，北极熊手忙脚乱扯掉裤子，露出胯下之物。  
这哪是猫咪受得住的尺寸，小穴贪婪的吞吃着，但才进入了一小段猫咪就开始叫疼，摩擦肠壁的痛感迫使猫咪扭动着精瘦的腰身，更多的淫水分泌出来，古怪的海盗脏话不断蹦出。  
自制力是个什么东西，北极熊心说。他感觉自己像是饥饿了许多年，此刻却面对满汉全席。理智让位给欲望，呼吸、呻吟、哀鸣声在空中交错缠绵。  
当顶端撞击猫咪的前列腺时，Kwazii哭出声来，祈求北极熊的怜悯，又渴望着更多的爱抚。  
渐渐地快感大于痛楚，Barnacles疯狂地抽插着，猫咪早就七荤八素，阴茎在肠壁中搅动，将本就摇摇欲坠的堡垒摧毁殆尽，亦将二人推向高潮。  
终于，Kwazii短促地尖叫一声，射了，Barnacles紧随其后。  
最后两人面对面坐着，交换着短暂而甜蜜的吻。猫咪跨坐在北极熊大腿上，困意袭来，便把头靠在Barnacles肩膀上。  
“wwwwBarnacles——”猫咪模糊地念叨着  
“别说话了，”北极熊亲了亲猫咪的额头。“今天放假，好好睡一觉。”


End file.
